In the manufacture and use of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) the technology is divided into two major groups; Passive Tags that gather their power from close coupling to a reader thus enabling them to transmit or reflect information back to the reader. The second group is Active Tags which have their own power storage capability like a battery, capacitor or other devices. The tag is queried with a RF signal generated by the reader requesting the tag to transmit the data, which is received by the reader. This Active tag has a limited life due to the storage device's limited shelf life. The magnetostrictive/piezo device of the present invention provides power to operate an attached electrical device or to charge an electrical storage device that could be used by a multitude of sensors, receivers, transmitter or other electrical or electronic device. The new type of RFID using this power generating technology is hereinafter referred to as Network Powered Tag or NPRFID.